


not so strange

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine reviews flash cards and watches Kurt nap. It's not as creepy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so strange

**Author's Note:**

> For couldbeyourlife on Tumblr who requested Kurt and Blaine being chill boring marrieds and other people not getting it.

“Uh, Finn? Is there something I can do for you?” Blaine finally asks after the third time Finn ducks his head into Kurt’s room and looks awkwardly flustered at the scene before him.

It’s the second time in the past forty-five minutes but nothing has changed much.

Kurt’s still curled up on top of his duvet, napping, while Blaine is still attempting to go through his never-ending pile SAT vocabulary cards.

Kurt had told Blaine to wake him up after twenty minutes.

That had been an hour and a half ago.

Because Blaine knows that Kurt has been running himself ragged with the student elections campaign; Kurt needs sleep more than he needs to review French verb conjugations. 

Aside from not waking Kurt (not that Finn would know about that), Blaine doesn’t think he’s doing anything wrong: he’s sitting at Kurt’s desk, quietly doing his work. The door has been left open as per the Hummels’ Boyfriend/Girlfriend Family Policy.

It doesn’t seem like Finn is up to getting him in trouble either since Finn seems to be finally warming up again after his transfer.

Blaine really isn’t sure _what_ Finn’s problem is now.

“Dude, he’s been out for ages,” Finn says, stating the obvious from the doorway. “Puck and I are watching 30 _0_ downstairs, if you want to join us.”

“Thanks for the offer Finn, but I think I’m good here.”

Blaine gestures to his stack of Barrons’ flash cards. 

“But he’s  _asleep_.” Finn looks at him strangely. “He’s just - sleeping.”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“So does this you don’t want to talk or interact with actual conscious people downstairs?”

The sheer incredulity in Finn’s voice causes Blaine to fight back a grin, “Nah, I think I’m okay. Kurt will probably wake before dinner. Then he’ll yell at me for letting him sleep for too long.”

“Your loss, man,” Finn says, shaking his head. "And Kurt can yell pretty loud," he warns Blaine. 

He leaves them be - but not before informing Blaine that he looks, in Finn’s words:  “scarily obsessed - like, not in a bad way, but the way you keep looking at Kurt longingly like he’s the best thing ever is kind of freaking me out”.

Blaine’s  _pretty_  sure that Finn didn’t mean it in an offensive way, but rather as a piece of advice from one guy to another. So he tries to tone down his so-called longing look in case it also creeps out Kurt upon awakening.

As it turns out, Kurt doesn’t even notice. He’s groggy and a little irritated for sleeping too long and bemoans how he needed to work on his French project.

It doesn’t take much convincing though, for Blaine to get Kurt interested in things other than schoolwork, even if Kurt does insist on ducking into the bathroom to gargle with mouthwash to get rid of his slightly stale, post-nap breath ("Kurt, I don't mind. I've kissed you after giving you a - " "That's _different_ , my breath is still awful."). 

Thumbing Kurt’s hipbones underneath his jeans (Blaine is  _very_ thankful that Kurt reserves his casual wear from the T by Alexander Wang line specifically for weekends)  while Kurt straddles him on his desk chair. Slowly, languidly making out (unhurried, lazy press of mouths - Blaine can taste the remnants of Kurt’s mouthwash at the corners of Kurt’s lips) until dinnertime definitely Blaine’s favorite way to spend time with his boyfriend. Way better than reviewing SAT flash cards. 

He loves the feel of Kurt’s hands in his hair, the lingering scent of Kurt’s aftershave, and knowing the tells of when someone’s coming up the staircase because he’s been over too often (the top two steps are squeaky and Kurt’s room is at the end of the hallway, which gives themselves time to rearrange themselves if anyone comes looking).

He even loves the slightly overwhelming feeling of loving so much: of knowing all their best qualities and flaws and liking them despite the latter, and knowing that the feeling is completely mutual.

“Finn said I look creepy when I look at you while you sleep,” Blaine murmurs quietly, burying his nose into Kurt’s neck.

He can feel Kurt’s shoulders relax and wonders if Kurt would appreciate a backrub later.

“Your stepbrother totally thinks I have like, a Snow White Complex or something.”

Kurt huffs a breath, laughing a little.  “What does that even  _mean_? And why Snow White?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine answers truthfully, feeling very comfortable and a little dizzy from all the kissing, “but I’m pretty sure one of my parents would know -  they’re academics. Or maybe they can coin the term and it can be the topic of their next conference paper.”

“You are so strange,” Kurt says, with no real bite. He traces a thumb over Blaine’s jawline and hums into their next kiss. “You’re lucky that I find that strangely endearing.”


End file.
